


Grounded

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Astronomy, Fluff, Humor, John is a Saint, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is invaluable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

John grounded Sherlock.  
  
When his flights of fancy threatened to blow away with him, John was there, pulling hard at his kite strings.  
  
When his brilliant mind threatened to spin out of control, John stood rock still in the middle of the maelstrom.  
  
When Sherlock went for days without eating, John brought him toast and tea.  
  
When Sherlock vibrated with nervous energy, pacing frantically around the flat, John pushed him back into a chair with a firm, steady hand on his shoulder.  
  
When his ego inflated and threatened to fill the room, John popped his balloon with a gentle reprimand.  
  
When the circles under Sherlock’s eyes grew darker than his mood, John pulled the curtains shut and reminded him to sleep.  
  
And when Sherlock threatened to self destruct, John brought him to Hyde Park with a long case and a large bag in his hands. Sherlock looked at the case warily, then demanded to know what it was.  
  
“You can wait,” was all John said, with a patient smile.  
  
And John found a spot that he liked, and he took a blanket from the bag and spread it on the grass. He extracted a small telescope from the case and set it up on a tripod. He pulled a pocket guide on astronomy from his pocket. Focused.  
  
“And that one?”  
  
“Betelgeuse.”  
  



End file.
